rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Nicholas424/User's DRAGULA Rush: S1 Ep. 2 (Results
Welcome ladies. When I call your name please step forward: Biqtch Puddin Madame Medusa Nightwing You ladies...are safe. The rest of you ghouls- Alaska, Erika Klash, Meatball, Sharon Needles, Vander Von Odd and Victoria Elizabeth Black -represent the best and worst monsters of this challenge. It's time for your critiques. First up...Alaska Nicholas: You have decided to quit and I respect your decision so... Next up...Erika Klash Nicholas: I was in love with your story and I loved that you took my advice from last week and made sure everything flowed nicely and it did. I loved the way you introduced your sidekick and I loved it. It was freaky, scary and disgusting, well done! I liked your look, I felt like you could have chose something else to represent supervillain, but I'm not mad at this look either. I just want you to step it up on your runways. Another critique I have for you is that sometimes less is more and I want you to condense your stories a bit better. Next up...Meatball Nicholas: Your sidekick backstory was way too short and uninformative about your sidekick and it was kind of disappointing. I didn't like the look either, to me you looked like a happy clown and not a supervillain. Tonight, it was swing and a miss and it was not on the level that I except from my monsters in this competition and I want you to step it up Next up...Sharon Needles Nicholas: Once again, you did an amazing job with your story and I loved it. I was in love with how you took a teddy bear and made it into this ancient cursed super-creature that was totally freaky. I loved that you made your story all about your creature, but I wish we got to see more of your supervillain. Your runway however, was totally fierce and I loved it. There was gore, horror and all I have to say is wow! Next up...Vander Von Odd Nicholas: I absolutely loved your story, you served horror with the right amount of comedy and it was so enjoyable and I loved it. You are an excellent story teller and I was just amazed. The only critique I have for you is to try to find a better balance between your comedy and horror. This is a horror competition and I would love to see more horror and not as much comedy in the future. I liked your look and I liked how you added it into your story. I just wish once again, that I saw more horror. Last up...Victoria Elizabeth Black Nicholas: Tonight, you barely described your sidekicks backstory and there wasn't even a mention of the supervillain. I felt like you could have worked harder to incorporate all accepts of this challenge to have made a better story because I felt like yours had a lot of potential. The concept was good, it just wasn't explained enough. The look was kind of scary, but I wanted way more. At least it wasn't bright colors, but it was dark so that helped it a little. Overall, I felt like you could have done better and I would really like to see more from you. Thank you ladies, I've said enough, while you untuck at the forum, I will deliberate. Welcome back ladies, I've made some decisions... Erika Klash Although your story was a little much, it was the right amount of horror You're safe. Alaska You have made a decision that I will respect but... I'm sorry my dear, but you're up for elimination. Vander Von Odd Tonight, you found the perfect combination of horror and comedy... Condragulations, you're the winner of this week's challenge. Sharon Needles Tonight your cute cuddly bear was anything but that... You're safe. Victoria Elizabeth Black Your backstory and look was not enough... You're safe. Meaball Unfortunately your lack of detail as landed you in this position... I'm sorry my dear, but you're up for elimination. Tonight, there wont be a death showdown because unfortunately one queen has chosen to quit. Meatball Shantay you stay! You may join the other monsters. Alaska You didn't get to prove yourself in this competition... , but now you have chosen to quit I have just one thing to say...BIEEEEEEE Now...sashay away! Category:Blog posts